


Hunk's Secret

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Hunk isn't entirely human. Keith finds out in the best way.





	Hunk's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request.

 

Hunk isn’t totally human. He was born under the seas to a sea witch mother and merman father. He can shift between sea and human forms but if he stays human too long it makes him sick which …being out in space? Is exactly what happens.

He gets fatigue, cold sweats, dizziness…. until he can barely walk. And what’s worse, he’s going through his rut. He needs…. god… he needs… something.

Lance is the one taking care of him at first. Hunk insisted since Lance already knows being a merman himself. Lance keeps Hunk submerged in a tub, holding his hand as Hunk transforms. But then Lance gets called away. They need blue. So he leaves and goes to greet whoever is taking his place.

It’s keith.

“Mullet,” he says, and it’s the most serious Keith has seen him, “whatever you see, don’t forget that it’s still Hunk in there, okay?”

Keith doesn’t know what that means but he nods, not realizing what he’s agreed to.

He goes in, Lance already having rushed away and stops in his tracks. It’s hard to see Hunk. There’s a large shimmering fin, a mix of yellows and oranges draped over the end of the tub and looped over the sides are four long and large, red octopus looking tentacles. Hunk is there, his breathing labored and the gills on the side of his neck only barely under the water.

He approaches slowly.

“H-Hunk… what is happening… what is this?”

Hunk turns pitiful eyes on him.

“This… is me. The real me.”

“You’re a… I’m sorry what are you exactly?”

And its sounds cringy even to Keith.

“A sea witch/merman hybrid.”

“Right,” Keith says. He has… a lot of questions.

“What do I do?”

Hunk reaches for him eyes pleading.

“Just… Hold my hand.”

Keith can’t say no to him.

So he goes and holds Hunk’s hand. They stay like that for a while. Keith even gets bold enough to run his fingers through Hunk’s hair.

Then he makes the mistake of looking down.

There are long tentacle like limbs in the water around Hunk’s torso. But they look different. And they vary in size. They even have a bulge at the tips like…

“Hunk… uh… what are those?”

Hunk blushes.

“Those are my uh… well they’re my… cocks.”

And that makes him jolt, his cock stirring at the new information. Hunk…. had tentacle dicks?

Keith stares at them a little to long and snaps his mouth closed lest he drool at the thought of being ravaged by them. He was not going to make Hunk uncomfortable with his tentacle kink now. Nope.

“Excuse me,” he says, letting go of Hunk’s hand and ignoring the call of his name. He closes the door behind him, taking deep breaths. “Get it the fuck together, Kogane.”

It takes him a minute but eventually he goes back in.

He hears sniffling, realizing Hunk is crying, and rushes back to the yellow paladin touching his arm.

“Does it hurt?”

Hunk pulls away, not looking at him.

“Hunk!”

“Go away! You- You think I’m gross so… you don’t have to be here.”

“Gross? I don’t think you’re gross. Why would you think that?”

“You ran away…”

Oh….

He takes Hunk’s face into his hands.

“Hunk, I don’t think you’re gross.”

“Then why…”

Keith flushes.

“It’s… embarrassing.”

“Tell me…”

“Well, uh, I’ve always had a thing for uh…”

He looks down, eyes falling to the long cocks slythering in the water.

Hunk follows his eyes.

Oh.

“Y-You like them?”

Keith nods, face still red.

Hunk smiles, wiping his tears away.

“You know…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in the middle of a rut.”

“Rut?”

“Yep.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means my body wants to mate so I crave sex.”

Keith forgets how to breathe.

“Would you… you want to?”

“Fuck you?”

“Yes,” Keith breathes.

Hunk nods and that’s all Keith needs to start scrambling out of his clothes.

He’s finally naked, Hunk’s hungry eyes on him when he reaches the tub, not knowing where he’ll fit.

He yelps when Hunk solves the problem for him and one of the four large tentacles wrap around his waist and lifts him up. The other three come up to caress him. Keith moans when two of them press their suction cups to his nipples and pull off with a pop. The tentacle cocks rise out of the water, one of them wrapping around Keith’s dick and the other teasing his lips open and entering his mouth.

He feels like he’s in a dream.

Hunk thinks Keith looks beautiful like this, his fin pulling back to smack Keith’s ass making him moan around the cock fucking his mouth.

Keith loves being at Hunk’s mercy like this. His large tenacles pull Keith’s thighs apart wider and smaller tentacles probe his ass, sliding in to stretch him out for the larger cock in the middle.

He’s sobbing with need when they pull out and Hunk’s tentacles shift to put him in position, large cock entering Keith and reaching far inside if him until his stomach bulges. He can’t think anymore. All he can feel is Hunk.

The tentacle pulls almost all the way put before thrusting back in. There’s still a small tentacle wrapped around his dick but it’s squeezing the base and keeping him from coming.

Hunk wants him to beg for it. And he does.

“H-Hunk! Please…”

“Please what?”

“Let me come. Please… just let- ah!”

He chokes on his words, Hunk’s cock thrusting into him hard.

“You’ll come when I do.”

He’s trembling when Hunk climaxes, filling him up and inflating his stomach. Hunk let’s go of Keith’s cock, still spilling into him and Keith cries out, finally coming and briefly blacking out in the process.

He wakes being cradled to Hunk’s chest. There are tentacles still rubbing all over him and he feels Hunk’s cocks probing his ass yet again.

“Hmm still?”

“Ruts last a while I’m afraid.”

“Hmm okay. Do what you want.”

“But you’re barely awake.”

Keith sighs happily, sticking his ass out, loose hole welcoming Hunks cock back in.

“Don’t care. Fuck me till I sleep, wake me up with your cock. Just, fill me up.”

So Hunk does.

Lance laughs later when he comes back.

Hunk had come so much inside of Keith that his stomach looked like a basketball and even then a lot had spilled out into the tub turning it a cloudy white.

“Mullet, you look pregnant.”

“Shut up…”


End file.
